


of course i remembered

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [73]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	of course i remembered

May doesn't care about her birthday so she doesn't mind spending it at work.

It is actually one of her nicer ones in recent years. Which is probably objectively quite sad, since she's in her boss' office.

They're sharing takeout and occasional jokes, though. They get along well.

She still does not expect the pineapple for dessert.

"Since it's your birthday,"Madame Hydra - no, Ophelia, she said to call her - says.

May freezes, just for a moment."You remembered?"

She doesn't even know if she means the date or her affinity for pineapple.

Ophelia smiles brightly."Of course I remembered."


End file.
